


I couldn't do it without you

by melliegrantsx



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Scully made two very difficult decisions.Fifteen years later, Reyes wonders about the day Scully will come back to her and William.AU - Monica is William's adoptive mom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Alternate Universe in which Monica adopted William;
> 
> \- Fifteen years later s9;
> 
> \- English is not my first language, then sorry for any mistake;

“C’mon, William! You gonna be late for school!” Monica was yelling at the doorway, while William was getting dressed.

“Can you give me some privacy, please? I’m fifteen years old, I don’t need my mom checking on me every fucking second!”

“Watch your mouth, kiddo. Maybe if you could get dressed faster I wasn’t be here pushing you. I’m gonna be late for work.” The boy sighed “Ok, I’m gonna wait downstairs”.

Monica was waiting for William when, suddenly, the doorbell rang. At that time of the morning, who was at the door? She wasn’t expecting no one. She gets a cigarrete and lights it up as her way to the door, and when she opens it, she gets shocked. It feels like she froze. She wasn’t expecting no one especially this one. She wasn’t expecting her – of all the people.

“Hello, Monica.” Her voice was hoarser than Monica remembered. Her hair was longer than the last time they’ve seen. But her eyes... God, her eyes were just as the same.

“Dana?” Reyes gulped. She pictured their reencounter several times before. But never like that. She has never imagined that Scully would knock on her door so early in the morning. And in Monica’s head, their meet would be perfect, and not this awkward and shocking.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile” Scully said, with tears in her blue eyes. Monica was open mouthed, she didn’t know how to act. After all those years wodering where and how Scully was doing... she’s finally there. Standing in front of her.

“Mom, I’m ready!” William shouted from the stairs.

Monica had no reaction, but Scully did... and when she heard William’s words her whole body shaked. She spent all those years imagining how his voice would sound like. How he would be like. And there he is. Her son.

“Mom? Who’s that?” William asked kinda suspiscius. And Monica finally woke up from the trance she was by staring at Scully. The real world was calling. And it would be more difficult to deal with it than she has ever thought.

“William, honey...” Monica started talking “That’s... huh... that’s....” she couldn’t finish a sentence. And Scully was right there behind of her, kinda crying in silence.

“A client of yours? Sorry I made you get late, mom. You know, what? I’ll walk to school. See you tonight.” And he left by the back door. Leaving the women alone with each other.

                                   

* * *

 

 

Reyes let Scully in, the redhead settled on the couch while the taller was making some tea. They were awkardly quiet until Scully started talking:

“William... he’s almost a man. He’s so handsome, and....” she paused, and smiled for a moment, before her eyes got numb again “he looks like Mulder.”

Reyes walked toward Scully, handing her the cup of tea and sitting by her side “He has your eyes, though.”

“Yeah” she smiles again... daydreaming.

Reyes can’t imagine how it is for Scully being back after so long. She gave her child for Monica to take care of him and raise him as her own. It was a very difficult decision, but Scully did what she thought it was the right thing to do. Although, Monica has never told her where she was living with William. It was supposed to be a secret, the only one who knew their location was Jeffrey Spender – but he could only tell in case of emergency. Then... why is she back? Why now?

“Dana... May I ask you: how did you get here? Spender told you our location?” Monica asked, bringing Scully back to reality.

“Yes, he did. Monica... things had happened. Mulder...” Her eyes were full of water “Mulder is dead, Monica.” She took a deep breathe.

“What? How?” Monica was shocked. She couldn’t believe in what she was hearing.

“He got too close of the truth.” Tears started to falling down Scully’s face. “He made me promise that I would found our son.” She wiped her tears “Then, here I am.”

“Oh my God, Dana. I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say.” Monica held Scully’s hand fow awhile, and the redhead held it back.

“It’s okay... I mean, it has been some time since-” she cleared her throat “since he died”. She made a pause and then started talking again “I’m better now. I’m really am. It’s just that- being around here... being near of William and near of you... Those old memories are hitting me again.”

“I know what you mean, Dana. The old memories are hitting me too.” Scully could hear the sadness in Monica’s tone.

“Monica... I’m so sorry. I had to make some very difficult choices and-“

“I know that, Dana. I respect you. I’ve always knew I wasn’t him, I could never be him. And you needeed him. You don’t have to apologize for what happened years ago. I’ve moved on.”

They stared at each other for a moment, all those feelings surrounding them. It was just so complicated. It has always been. But right now they’re reunited, and what truly matters is William. And none of them knew what they were supposed to tell him.

“Thank you, Monica. For raising William. I could never thank you enough.” Scully smiled, a genuine one.

“You know I would do anything for you.” It didn’t sound as the way she wanted to.

“So... he thought I was a client?” Scully arched her eyebrows

“Yes, mhmm... I am working as a Private Investigator. It wouldn’t be the first time a ‘client’ would appear on my door.”

“PI, huh? I bet you are the best in town.” Scully teased.

“It is not that hard though... I mean, there are not a lot of P.I.s here.” She laughed. “Anyway... we’ve got to tell him the truth, Dana. All the truth.”

“Ok. Although I guess there’re some aspects of it that we should not mention. About...” she sighed “You know.”

“Yes, God. I wouldn’t even thinking to tell him about that, Dana.” Monica seemed offended. “Have you ever told anyone about us?” she asked.

“No.” Scully answered sharply.

“Not even Mulder?”

Monica was kinda upset. Deep down she wanted him to know. She wanted it to be real. She wanted it to be something about Scully’s past that she would discuss with Mulder. She wanted someone to know about them. Because in that way, it wouldn’t be just a secret about the two of them, it would be something that really happened and not just a “fling”. Because she knew their relationship had been more than just two fuck buddies trying not to feel lonely. Reyes was too deep in their relationship, she loved Scully. Maybe she still loves. And that’s a reason why she left so hurted of all of it.

“No. He didn’t know.”

“Oh.” Monica was trying to cover up her sadness but it didn’t went well.

“I’m so sorry, Monica. I’m-“ Scully couldn’t finish her sentence because she got interrupted.

“That’s okay, Dana. I get it.” 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna write this story intercalating past and present. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good reading ♥

William had a normal day at school. He's a normal kid, although her mom is always telling him how special he is. Sometimes he feels it, like there's something odd with him. But he has learnt to not pay attention on that. It's probably bullshit. But sometimes he has these strange dreams - that seem so fucking real.   
  
Once he talked about it with her best friend, Lacey, and she told him that it could be his connection with her birth mom. William is adopted, but he doesn't really think about it. His mother is Monica, who raised him, and that's all that matters.   
  
He doesn't believe on those crap Lacey told him. A connection with his birth mom? Shit. Lacey might've been smoking way too much pot. But one way or another, he has those strange dreams more often than he would like to have.   
  
He asked Monica once about his biological parents. All she told him was that she knew they were brave people. That's all. He was young, maybe nine or ten years old - she told him that she didn't know very much. And he never asked again. He is happy with her.   
  
His relationship with his mother is the best. They are best friends, William feels comfortable with her and they love each other more than anything in the world. They share a lot of happy moments together - the first time he played baseball, for example. All the times they go out to ski and all the barbecues they are used to share. Even Lacey loves Monica. She's always telling William how lucky he is to have such a "cool mom".   
  
After school William went straight to home, as usual. "Hey, mom! I'm here!" he was already upstairs when he heard Monica calling his name. He just wanted to play videogame, but something about her voice didn't sound normal.   
  
"What?" he was standing in the middle of the stairs, and her eyes found the eyes of this woman. Same woman from the morning, and he felt something was wrong.   
  
"Is everything ok, mom?" he said looking at Monica, who was side by side with Scully.   
  
Monica told him to sit down on the couch, then she sat in front of him, next to Scully. Reyes was nervous as hell, and Scully couldn't disguise her emotion.   
  
"So... Why is your client doing here?" he was feeling that something wasn’t right.   
  
"William, sweetie. She is not my client. She's... Huh... Her name is Dana Scully."   
  
Reyes didn't know how to keep talking. Then, she just looked to the woman at her side. They held hands for a few seconds, taking the courage. Monica gave permission to Scully to finish what they were supposed to say. The woman took a deep breath and looked straight into the boy's blue eyes - who looked exactly the same as hers - and she finally said:   


"William... I am your biological mother"   
  


 

* * *

 

  


  
_"He's finally sleeping" Scully said, sighing in relief, and throwing herself on the couch._  
  
_"That boy really gives us some damn work, huh" Reyes joked, shouldering her friend._  
  
_"Yeah... Yeah, he does." Scully paused for a moment "Listen, Monica, thank you for being around."_  
  
_"Oh, no problem, moma bear." she grinned._  
  
_"No, I mean it. You're always around, even when I’m not asking you to. And I appreciate it so much. I mean... We've been working together this whole time and you have always helping me with William. You're a great friend Ms. Reyes." she smiled._  
  
_"It's easy being around you, Dana. I like you. I like us. Our dynamic. How we are used to work together, and helping you with William is a blast, honestly. You have nothing to thank about. To be honest, I'm the one who is grateful here." She moved her arm to touch Scully's._  
  
_The both of them kept staring for awhile, Monica could jump in that blue ocean that is Scully's eyes. And the redhead was awkwardly nervous with that whole talking. She didn't know why, but she felt a little warmness coming up from her belly._  
  
_"Ok, Monica..." she cleaned her throat "It's late and-"_  
  
_"Yeah, I should probably go..." Monica said standing up._  
  
_"No!" The smaller one grabbed the brunette's hand "As I was saying: it's late. Too late for you to leave. You should spend the night."_  
  
_"Oh!" Monica didn't know why she got so happy by listening to that._  
  
_"You should take my bed, I can fit on the couch." Scully said standing up._  
  
_With their height difference, Monica had to look down to argue:_  
  
_"What? No way, Dana! I won't make you sleep on the couch in your own home. I take the couch and you take your bed. I'm gonna be ok."_  
  
_"Ok, ok... You win." Scully left out a laughter "But not so fast, lady. I'll get you some blankets." she was leaving the room when she turned her back "And I guess you could use some of my pajamas."_  
  
_"I'd love to!" Reyes smirked._  
  
_Scully went to her bedroom, opened the cabinets and chose a white silk pajamas. One of her favorites, to be honest. She walked to the living room, handed the pajamas to her partner when she realized that she had forgot the blankets._  
  
_Monica was touching that pajamas, trying to guess if Scully wore it recently. She smelled it, smiling. Yes, she did. It was still with her smell. Kinda sweet and strong as the same time. She didn't know why, but it felt good. So damn good. Knowing that she would wear a piece of Scully's wardrobe... She was happy about that._  
  
_Reyes wasn't lying when she told Scully that she likes her. In fact, she likes her a lot. And it was very confusing because the redhead wasn't just her colleague but her best friend. And even though she had this mixed feelings about her... Feelings that she hadn't fell since college, when she was around Scully... Something used to change. Since the first day they met. When her eyes found Scully's... She felt this funny feeling. And they first talk, wow... She could swear they were flirting. But maybe it was just an illusion. Monica could swear they’re always flirting though, and she likes it. To be honest, she loves teasing and she doesn’t know if Scully realizes it. All the flirting and touching. Anyways: Dana Scully has always had this power over Monica. It's like she's hypnotized. And she loves it._  
  
_Reyes was changing clothes, when Scully was walking toward the living room. She saw Monica with her shirt off, taking off her pants and, for a reason she couldn't explain why, she decided to stay quiet in the hallway. Looking from a secure distance, she was froze there staring at Monica's body. And what a body. Has she always been this strong? Was her arms always like that? And... Those abs... Was it always there? God, she's beautiful. Actually, she's so gorgeous. Of course Scully paid attention on Monica before: her hair, her attitude, her soft voice, her beautiful smile, her lips... But right now, wow. Now she's paying attention on a Monica Reyes she had never seen before. And that warmness growing from inside of her body is growing again. And while Scully is watching Monica’s arms putting the pajamas on, she feels this will to rest her lips in them. Her skin seems so soft. And her hair, glowing. She closes her eyes for a bit but all she can see is Reyes’s abs. God. What is she thinking? Scully shakes her head in order to make those thoughts go away._  
  
_Monica puts the pajamas, smothering it with her hands and, when she's finished, she looks back, finding a shy Scully standing in the corner, and she smiles almost like she could hear Scully’s thoughts._  
  
_"I didn't mean to interrupt." Scully said._  
  
_"It's alright" Monica smirked. "You've got the blankets?"_  
  
_"Oh, yeah. The blankets!" the redhead walked toward the taller one. "Here you go." she said, handing the blankets to Monica._  
  
_"Thanks"_  
  
_Reyes said that by grabbing the blankets from Scully's hand - who was reluctant to let it go. She realized what she was doing and smiled, awkwardly. Monica threw the blankets on the couch and for a long moment, they both kept staring. Scully's breathing was somehow heavier, and all Monica could see was those red lips of hers._  
  
_The redhead touched the brunette's arm. Monica got closer of Scully and her hand was making its way to her waist. Monica didn’t know how much she could resist but Scully was still touching her arm, caressing it. “Oh God, let it go” Reyes thought. In that moment Scully bite her inferior lip, looking up, and feeling this will to suddenly kiss Monica. What the hell was she thinking of? Why was her mind playing with her? She could feel that warmness again, but this time it was from between her legs. “For the Lord’s sake! Kiss her already” the redhead thought - but in the moment she would let herself enjoy Monica’s lips, the brunette hugged her._

_“I guess I’m gonna sleep. Goodnight, Dana.” Monica said on Scully’s ear. Whispering._

 

_Monica laid down on the couch while Scully was still. Fuck. What the fuck had just happened? Scully forced a smile to Reyes and went to her bedroom. She was almost kissing Agent Reyes in her living room. Was she reading the signals wrong? Was Monica really sending signals or  was she getting insane with those thoughts? Scully tried to sleep but all she could think of was Monica sleeping in her couch. Monica changing clothes. Monica kissing her._

 

_And in the living room, Agent Reyes was staring at the ceiling thinking about the chance she had just ruined. Was Scully really going to kiss her? No… it might’ve been her mind playing with her. Anyways, she got so nervous that she didn’t know what to do, so she just… hugged her best a friend a goodnight hug. I mean… that’s why Dana was leaning so close, right? Besides, Dana is totally straight. Right?_

 

_Right…_

 

_None of them had a good night of sleep that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are important! Let me know what you think about this chapter ;) 
> 
> see ya soon xx


End file.
